Joshi Josei
by KiranaHaruka
Summary: AYakuza: They have a large presence in the Japanese media and operate internationally with an estimated 103,000 members. Yakuza is the world's largest criminal organization. A transfer student from Russia, the next Joshi Josei (Lady Boss) of her clan has encountered the boys. What will happen next? (I haven't really thought of a nice summary for this :)
1. Illegitimate

AN: Yeah… I have the nerve to do another story while I haven't updated the other one T_T Sorry, I can't help it. I am really engrossed with KnB since last month and I can't help it! Anyways~ this is merely a draft and I'm not quite sure if I'm going to continue on with this story. I just wanted to share it! Also… yeah since this is a draft, I haven't put my heart in to this that much :D but yeah~ I dunno… should I? or Should I not? That is the question ;)

A third sigh escaped my lips as I stood outside the door of my _new _classroom. I looked up front as I examined the scenery outside while I waited for my homeroom teacher's cue.

'Here I am once again, the land that my mother and I once fled for our dear life.' I heaved another sigh as I replayed the incidents about some months ago.

"Ando-san? Please come in." I turned focusing my icy blue eyes on the direction of the familiar voice of my teacher.

"Hai?" I answered meekly as I saw him signal with his index finger telling me to enter. I stood up in front, ogling all the strangers around me.

"Good day. My name is Ando Haruka." I took note of the changes in the expressions of my classmates as I introduced myself. "I am from Russia, please do take care of me." I bowed as the teacher pointed me towards the vacant seat near the window. Some cringed and some sauntered away as I pass them on my way to my chair.

"May I have some volunteer or a buddy who will show and familiarize Miss Ando around school?" My teacher asked quite cheerfully.

"A-Ando?!" I tilted my head to my right as I heard my name.

"Shut up, will you! She'll hear us!" He tried to pacify his friend's mouth again in vain. My lips were pursed in a thin line as I felt my classmates' fear as they heard my name. I never really thought that it would sum up to this. I didn't even know that my real surname is famous here in Japan. I shouldn't also be in this kind of situation if it weren't for that freak accident. Before I knew it, my knuckles were turning white as I clenched my hands.

**FLASHBACK**

"Whatever you do, don't stand by those railings or you'll fall Haru-chan." My mother's friend patted my back as I situated myself near the edge of the yacht in order to see the passing whales clearly. I only nodded my head as I watch them pass by our boat. A moment later, I found myself overboard and submerged in the cold, freezing water without my mom and our friends knowing.

"M-mom~" I muttered as I felt the cold rush through me. I stared at the small figure of the yacht as I floated in the water for as long as I can remember. I could feel my limbs getting stiff as I felt frost biting into them. "Hhhhelp" I whispered as my teeth clattered, before I felt myself drifting into sleep. I didn't know how long I've been unconscious but when I woke up I was in a sauna like room. 'At last… heat!' I thought before I drifted to sleep for the nth time. When I opened my eyes again, I thought I'd see my mom; instead a grimed face of an old man greeted me. I cringed as I tried to feel my limbs, I couldn't feel them; it was as if they were torn out from my body.

"You weren't supposed to exist." Were his first words of acknowledgement towards me; I raised up a brow as if asking who he was. His answer was a face-palm as he looked at me again. The door towards my room burst open as my mom dashed towards me.

"Haru!" My mom yelled as she embraced me.

"I see you have met your grandfather, Haru-chan." My mom announced as she looked at the stunned old man in front of us. I couldn't believe my eyes… I've never met my father or my grandfather or any of our relatives since birth. I couldn't believe I have one either.

"You both weren't supposed to exist." My mother squeezed my hand as I heard the old man again.

"P-par…" I was suddenly interjected as my mother spoke in a determined voice.

"I believe we had a deal, father."

"Do not call me that! You are not the wife of my son." The man looked towards us as he spoke. "You are nothing but his concubine, a **disgrace** to the name of my clan! You are supposed to be dead!" He lashed out as he put an emphasis on the word disgrace.

"Isn't that the reason why we fled from Japan?" I squeezed her hand back.

"Nonsense! The whole world knows of the disgrace that my son has bestowed upon me! The deal is off! I will be the one to kill you and both of your daughters!" I heard a gasp coming from my mother as I raised my brow.

"Both of your daughters?" I asked quizzically.

"Didn't your mother tell you that you have a twin sister? She is nothing but a disappointment, a failure to the family."

"Shouldn't you be saying that your first grandchild? Leave both Haruhi and Haruka alone!" My mother snorted as she pointed a finger towards the old man.

'Haruhi? A twin sister?' I thought in the midst of their bickering.

"Itsuki and Haruhi are nothing but disappointments and failure. Surely having another one is a complete bothersome. I might as well lessen the burden of the fam…"

"Such a shame. My Haruka was brought up to this world aiming for knowledge and perfection. She's at the top of her class and has shown exceptional talent throughout the years." My mother patted my head. "Maybe the way you brought them up has made them incompetent. Do not blame the child, but blame yourself." My mother looked at him with distaste in her eyes. The man was about to retort back, but a nurse came in making both of them stop.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Ando-san." My mother smiled sweetly towards the man.

"You didn't hear the last of me…" The man said as he stomped out of my room. I immediately looked at my mom, curiosity noticeable in my eyes. My mother heaved a sigh as she looked towards me.

"I can explain…."

Turned out, what the old man said was real. My mother is not the real wife of my father; she was a concubine. They met a years after my father has wed his wife, my mother bore twins. My father, Ando Tomohisa was supposed to become a Kumicho, in which case; he was supposed to be the head of the family "Yakuza" clan. Upon the news of him being unfaithful to his wife and having two illegitimate children, the "throne" was not handed down to him. My grandfather, Ando Gennichirou, has made a deal with my mother. He would not kill her and her child, instead he would take one of her twins and take her under his roof so as to appease the issue and to make the members and elders to believe that the rumor wasn't true and the child is merely his son's second daughter from his wife. My twin, Haruhi, was chosen because her hair and her eyes were similar from my father's and his wife's; black and in which case will be easier to believe that she is really a part of the family. Whereas I have a white colored hair and icy blue distinctive eyes that I inherited from my mother. My mother and I fled from Japan to Russia after the incident and swore never to return again.

"Haruhi… I want to see her." I told my mother one day as I found my stay in the hospital to be boring.

"We've talked about this Haru." My mother indicated. "If we set foot in Japan, we will die an immediate death." I sighed as I heard my mother. "Focus on retaining the sensation on your limbs for the mean time and to not freeze to death, young lady."

"You will, but your daughter will not." A masculine voice came from the door.

"Ah, what brought you here, father?" The old man scowled at her as he placed himself in a chair in front of me.

"I've made up my mind. I will bring her back to Japan." My mother gawked at him as if he's mad. "This is merely a deal. Let's just say… this is a bargain. I'll bring her back with me to Japan and make sure nothing will happen to her, I will not kill the 3 of you, BUT! Haru, you will become the new head of our clan." My supposed grandfather has an expression as if he had won in the lottery.

"What made you think she's qualified to become the head of your clan?" My mother interrupted him before he could make another remark again.

"I have my sources…" was his curt reply as he started walking out of my room. "Pack all your stuff. We are leaving the next day after tomorrow. Your rehabilitation will continue in Japan. Your surname will be Ando instead of Hanayashiki, I am expecting greatly from you. Given that you are just an _addition_ to this family, you are forbidden to oppose my orders."

"My daughter will not accept it. We'll rather go to…"

"It is not a request but a command. She will not have any other choice but to abide by my rule since she is nothing but an illegitimate child." Were his last words before slamming the door.

"It seems like he did his research, ne Haru-chan~" My mother smiled as she started fixing my hair. "It's okay Haru, we'll go to another country and live as if nothing has…" She halted as we saw 3 tall men immerged from the doorway.

"We are here to watch over Ando-sama." They bowed as they looked at me.

"We've already taken care of all the bills and concerns. Upon your arrival to Japan, you will be introduced to the whole clan and our partners. You will stay in a rehabilitation center until you are ready to face your responsibility. " I couldn't do anything but nod as they told me almost everything there is to know. During the span of 2 days that was given to me, my mother stayed by my side.

"Haruhi…." My mom held my hand again. "Give my greetings to your sister. Tell her I love her."

"You're being overly dramatic, Hanayashiki Hikaru." I rolled my eyes as I looked at her. She kissed the top of my head as she hugged me tightly.

"Listen here young lady, your only 16. I forbid you from associating yourself to anyone; or in other words. You aren't allowed to date yet!" My mother smacked my head. I flinched as I held on to my head.

"Hanayashiki-san, the boys, and I will make sure she wouldn't do such thing." Mori re-assured my mom as they started to roll my wheelchair out of the hospital.

"You better be! Or I'll show you..." My mom was smiling sadistically as she looked at them. I was sweating cold sweat as the cold wind swept by my un-moving form.

'Cold' I thought as I shivered

"Make sure you don't expose her to cold, her body temperature could dwindle, and she'll freeze to death easily. Also! **Do** **not** let her mingle with boys."

"We will ma'am, we will." I waved my last good bye to my mom as my wheelchair got lifted up to the jet. I saw my supposed grandfather sitting on a chair as he read a newspaper.

"Ah~ I've missed you my favorite grandchild." He smiled joyously as he pat the chair in front of him. I stared at him for a long time before my bodyguards helped me settle on the chair in front of him.

"Pardon my words last time we met. I was never really fond of your mother." He smiled again. I did nothing but stare at him as he speak, I was examining his face, trying to see if he would look like my father. He stared back at me. "I see, you are the complete opposite of your spoiled sister and older brother. There is a saying that quiet people has the loudest mind. My-my…. You're becoming my most favorite by the minute." He continued on giving me praises regarding my appearance and my achievements throughout the trip. I didn't know how to speak or respond to his praises so I can only give him an occasional nod.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Anyone?" I didn't bother looking inside the classroom knowing that no one will volunteer.

"We will ne Atsushi?" My head turned immediately as I heard someone. Loud gasps and whispers were heard as a dark haired boy stood up pointing at a boy with a purple hair.

"Whatever Muro-chin says." A lazy voice answered back.

"Very well then, you will both accompany her until she becomes familiar around here. Introduction will be made after the class, so shall we proceed?" Groans were heard from my classmates as the class started. Class proceeded swiftly for me although there was this occasional glance at my direction. Lunch time came and I was approached by the two boys who volunteered to become my buddy.

"Hello, my name is Himuro Tatsuya and he is Murasakibara Atsushi." He bowed as stood in front of my desk. I bowed and introduced myself to them.

"Would you like to join us? We'll eat at the rooftop." I looked at them. 'Aren't they going to run away from me too?' I thought before nodding my head. We settle on one of the corners of the rooftop, I sat a bit awkwardly.

"Ando-san, would you like some?" I stared at him again calculating his features.

"T-thank you." I answered in a low voice, Himuro, the guy who volunteered to become my buddy smiled at me. I opened my bento gaping at its content.

"Are? Haru-chin has a lot of food!" Large hand held my small ones as I stared at my food.

"Haru-chin?" I smiled at him as he settled down beside me.

"Pardon him, he adds 'chin' to people's name." Himuro-san chuckled. I smiled at the both of them as I offered my bento.

"Here, you can have some." The taller guy didn't bother to use his chopsticks as he started lifting foods to his mouth. I couldn't help but stare as he ate almost all of my food.

"You make delicious bento Haru-chin." He said as he placed his hand at the top of my head. "Will you make one for me to?" He said with pleading eyes. I couldn't help but giggle and nod.

'Asking Mori to make 2 extra bentos wouldn't hurt that much, would it?'

"Sure, would you also like to have one Himuro-san?" He gave me a warm smile and nodded. We spent the rest of our lunch time knowing each other. It seems like they didn't know anything about my family so I didn't bother telling them. The rest of the stories were spared after class as they proposed to walk me home, in which I declined politely.

"Ando-sama." I heard Mori's voice as he opened the car door for me.

"Himuro-san, Murasakibara-san, this is my ride. I better go." I bowed as Mori took my bag from me.

"Haru-chin." His hand held mine as he placed a maiobu stick on my palm.

"Thank you." I smiled genuinely as I looked at him.

'Ahem' I saw Mori looking at me weirdly as I walked towards the car and waved them goodbye.

"Boss is expecting to see you Haru-sama." The driver said as he stepped on the gas.

"What was that boss?" Mori said as he looked at me with a weird look.

"Why are you looking at me like that Mori-san? They are my buddies; they will accompany me until I become familiar with the school." I said meekly as I looked at the sceneries outside.

"Whatever you say boos."


	2. Friends

**AN: **So yeah~ Made it! Hihi I'm not really good at this and am a frustrated writer.. So please! Pardon my work T_T but then again, it's always been a pleasure to share some ideas to other people.. Just let me connect the dots as my story progresses ;) thank you for reading!

The ride to the main house was filled with eager questions from Mori-san regarding my first day in Yosen High. During the span of my stay here in Japan, he grew to act like a father figure to me. I didn't really mind since I never had the chance to meet my father ever since I set foot in this country.

"Boss." Mori-san gave me a tap on the shoulder as he made a gesture that we are in front of the main house already.

I sighed. "Mori-san, please… Refrain from calling me 'boss.' Call me Haru or Ruka instead." I looked at him as we walked.

"No can do, little missy." He gave my head a pat as he opened the door of the house. Hazel eyes immediately settled on my figure as I set my foot inside. The air became tensed as my icy blue ones stared back at the person who looks just like me. Her face immediately twisted in a scowl, her eyes became filled with fury as she stood pointing an accusing finger towards me.

"What is she doing here?!" A brash scream bolted from her lips as her scowl deepened. I didn't bother to entertain her outbursts as I've become used to it. Honestly, I think we met at a wrong place, in a wrong time; about some months ago, right after I was confined to a rehabilitation center. My grandfather decided that we should meet each other immediately. She gave me the same look and the same accusing finger and barked ostentatious words towards me, the only thing that has etched itself in my mind was: "You will never become _**my**_ sister or _**my**_ family! I don't and will never have one! You and your whore of a mother should rot in hell!" Before evidently bolting away from the scene, leaving; me, my stunned grandfather, and a strange young man/my roommate gawking at the direction that she went. Mori-san was the first one to offer comfort as he saw the gloomy expression that I have managed to cover my eyes.

"Who the fuck, gave you the permission to ever set foot in this house again?!"

"Shush your filthy mouth girl! How dare you speak to the new head of the family like that?! Do you wish to be kicked out of the house!" My grandfather's right hand/supervisor was always there to rescue my _'honor'_ every time my younger twin's temper would get the better of her. I have to agree, it doesn't matter to me that much. I thoroughly understand where she stands, but the whole ordeal that she has on our mother is a bit unacceptable. That every time she speaks of our mother that way, I cannot help but think that the woman that she's accused of being a 'whore' and 'other woman' is the same woman who chose to carry her in her womb and made a sacrifice in order to give her the life that she has now.

"Good to see you again, Oyabun. Your grandfather has been eager to see you. Please follow me." I shifted my gaze towards the old man standing in front of me, offering a bow. I gave Mori-san a last glimpse before walking down the hallway towards my grandfather's garden.

"How was your stay in your own house so far, Haru-sama?" I gave him a weak smile as I walked beside him.

"Thank you for giving me Hugo, Keichii and Mako, Youiciru-san. They really are a good company." Youichiru-san halted as if contemplating as I gave him my gratitude. He gave me one of his warm smiles as he opened the door towards the garden.

"I always knew it was you. Thank you again." Were my last words before heading towards my grandfather.

"Haruka~" My grandfather sang as he gave me a hug. I got used to it now; he's become sweet and generous towards me after I became the heir of our family. He was very keen to introduce me to the whole clan and teach me things about being the _'head'_ personally.

"How have you been, my favorite granddaughter?" He questioned as he tended on to his garden again.

"I have started going to Yosen High, Sofu." I stood behind him as I watched silently.

"Good to hear… Have you found some friends? What club are you joining? Do not let them hinder you from your duty, my dear." He smiled as he settled down on a chair.

"I have 2 classmates who are given the task to show me around the school. Do they count as friends?"

"It's not a silly question if you can't answer it." He laughed. "Do you see them as friends then?" He laughed at me again. I only gave him a calculating look as he snickered.

"Ah… There is nothing harder, at moments, than talking to someone who has all the power of silence. Come now, we will be having our banquet together. Tell me all about your first day during our dinner."

The dining room was indeed big, when my grandfather and I arrived, my 2 siblings and a young man were already seated. My grandfather ushered me to sit on the chair at his right.

"Ah~ Reo-san! Good evening!" My grandfather offered him a bow. "Haruka, this is Mibuchi Reo-san. Reo-san, this is my granddaughter, Haruka."

'Mibuchi?' I stood up, bowed, and looked towards Youichiru-san.

"He is Youichiru-san's grandson."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Haruka-san. I've been hearing a lot of great things about you from my Grandfather and my best friend, Hideki." I looked up just in time to see my half-brother staring at Mibuchi-san. My half-brother is another thing. It's like he sees me in a 'neutral' point of view. He bows, smiles and greets me in some occasions and sometimes he just ignores the fact that I was there. We never had a proper conversation ever since I met him. He's the complete opposite of my twin sister's attitude. He's more sedentary and he barely talks, he never did tell me or scolded me for being the daughter of our father's concubine nor gave me a harsh look. I smiled at him as his eyes settled onto me.

"So how was your first day, my dear?" Grandpa had asked as we all settled.

"It was fine."

"Do you find it difficult to be alone? You could go to your sister's, or your brother."

"No thank you! I can manage by myself. I wouldn't want to be seen hanging around with her." Grandpa automatically looked at my twin disdainfully. I heaved a sigh as I looked towards the younger Mibuchi who was giving me a small smile with a sweat drop.

"It's quite good in Yosen, Sofu. It's near my house and a lot of people are nice enough to leave me in peace." I stated as I wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"Good to hear." Were my sister's last words before abruptly standing and walking out of the dining hall.

"Excuse her, she can be unruly." My brother said as he offered me and Reo-san a small smile.

"Your brother is a good basketball player and your sister is the assistant manager of her school's basketball team… Are you also fond of sports?" I looked towards Mibuchi-san as I ate.

"I'm afraid; she isn't fond of any sports. Am I right Haru-chan?" My grandpa speaks before even giving me the chance to answer. "She has a full schedule and is still in her rehab program." I tightened my grip on my chopsticks as I listened to my grandpa.

"Pardon me Grandpa. I am needed early at school tomorrow." I stood up and bowed and made my way towards the hall with Mori-san hot on my heels.

"Perhaps it is time to study huh, Reo?" My grandfather heaves a sigh as my older brother stood up and went to his room with Mibuchi-san.

"Is there anything wrong Hideki?" Mibuchi asked as they went inside Hideki's room.

"Nothing's wrong. The poor girl is basically pressured and lonely." Hideki mumbled as he plop down on his bed.

"What made you think so?"

"She's become Sofu's new puppet. Since she's just an addition to the family, she cannot oppose him. He'll probably shove it all down her throat and make her just like him."

"You're concerned…" Mibuchi teased, smiling widely as he went to check Hideki's video game collection.

"I'm afraid… I'm not. I'm just thankful that it wasn't me who's doing all those stuffs." Mibuchi's wide smile became a frown as he felt bad for the young girl.

"Mori-san, may I ask you to make 2 extra bento's from now on?" I looked out of the window as the car started moving.

"EH?! Are those from the 2 guys from before?!" He asked in exaggeration as I gave him a curious look.

"Oh… I promised to give them because they ate my bento last time." Mori-san's eyes became watery as he stared at me. "They think it was delicious." I gave him a slight giggle as I watch him wipe off the tears.

"Boss… I know puberty has its own diverse effects on every individual. But you're waaaaaaaayyyy too young! Those boys! Are you quite sure that they're in the same age as you?! What if?! What if?!" I couldn't help but smile at Mori-san's outrage every time. His temperament was kind of the opposite of the other gang members that I've met. I've seen 2 sides of him during the span of my stay here, he can act cool and scary, but often times, when I am with him; he actually acts warm and friendly. He even gave me a very helpful advice, "Remember boss, don't trust anyone easily. There are people who will try to hurt you since you're the new leader."

Mori-san managed to calm himself up as he situated himself beside me. "Boss… About your siblings…"

"It's fine… At least Haruhi wouldn't try to grab me anymore, ne?" I gave him one of my big smiles as I ignored his question. "Ah… it's my house already. Please be careful on your way back. Also, don't forget the extra Bento's that I'm asking from you." I hopped out as rushed towards my home. I was welcomed by my dogs upon entering my hollow big house. I pet each and every one of them as I gave them their food.

'Living alone is pretty boring; though I'd rather have this than a house with nothing but arguments.' I thought as I lay on my sofa with my dogs as they gobble up their food. 'It's a good thing I have their company.'

~bbbbbuuuuzzzzz~

My head suddenly turned towards my phone as I heard it buzz. I smiled without even looking at the name of the sender.

'I hope you had a wonderful day. I will be released from the rehab center soon, I miss you. Hope to see you soon. 3KT'

I couldn't help but beam as I read the message over and over again. "Hmmmm~ since I feel wonderful right now… What do you want me to bake?" My dogs seemed to sense the drastic change in my aura and started to wiggle their tails as they followed me towards the kitchen. "Cookies maybe?" This is one of the many hobbies that I inherited from my mother, baking. My mother is a patisserie back in Russia; thus we have quite a big bake shop in Moscow and 7 branches scattered throughout Russia. I knew how to bake and cook at the early age of 6 because of my mom. I didn't bother looking at the time; before I knew it, it was already 3 in the morning. 'Great' I sighed as I decided to settle on the sofa with my dogs.

"Boss! You're going to be late!" I heard a yell right beside my ear as I opened my eyes. My eyes darted immediately to the source of the voice.

"Boss! It's 7:00 am!" I sighed as I dragged myself towards the bathroom. 'Same as yesterday…' I thought, as I did the same routine. The car stopped in front of the front gates, almost all the student halted as they saw the lavish car that my grandfather specifically bought for me. I dreaded the attention that was brought upon me as I made my way out of the car. Students disseminated away as I walked down the path towards my class. I couldn't do anything but walk the way my grandfather thought me… with my head held high. I didn't like to impose but he told me that I need to get used to it so here I am. I felt their stare burning at my back as I approached my seat only to stop midway as Murasakibara-san popped beside me.

He stared down at me as he munched his heart out on the food that he was holding; I stared back at him in return, as if asking him if there is something he needed. "Haru-chin, Muro-chin can't go to class. He told me to take care of you today." He stated as he yawned and settled on his table.

"O-okay." I nodded as I opened my bag wielding the jar of cookies. I stood up as and went towards his table. "Murasakibara-san, I bought this to express my gratitude for being my buddy." I gave him one of the cookie jars and gave him one of my genuine smiles. He didn't bother looking at me as he looked at the cookie jar with awe. It felt a bit awkward during class… I could feel Murasakibara-san is staring at me during the whole period. I gave him a side glance but it seems like he's caught up in his own little world he just kept on chewing at the cookies that I gave him and didn't bother to avert his gaze from me. It felt completely different from the looks that I'm receiving from the other students. Then lunch came. He was still staring at me; I made the first move and approached him instead. His gaze was still fixated on me as I made my way towards his table.

"Murasakibara-san, I brought you a bento." I lifted it up for him to see. I felt this awkward sensation again as I felt as if he was gawking at me. I didn't have the chance to ask him to eat with me as he dragged me towards the rooftop.

"Haru-chin is very nice." Was what he said as he pats my head and settled me down right beside him. He was kind enough to un-pack the bento and the chopsticks. I was still staring at him as he motioned to give me my bento.

"Is there something wrong, Haru-chin?" He asked as he started to dig in to his food. My only answer was to gape at him.

"Eating together isn't so bad… Especially when you're friend gives you food."

"We're friends?" He didn't answer as he focused his lazy orbs at me and gave me a soft pat on the head.


End file.
